dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Espectro (Jim Corrigan)
O Espectro passou por várias flutuações de poder, discutidas abaixo. Estatísticas recentes: Em suas últimas aparições, e durante os anos 60 até a época da Crise nas Infinitas Terras, o Espectro comunhado com Jim Corrigan tinha as seguintes estatísticas: Poderes ' Aura of Fear: 12, Awareness: 25, Dimension Travel: 13, Magic Sense: 30, Self Link (Spirit Travel): 35, Sorcery 45 Nota: Espectro geralmente utiliza Sorcery a fim de aumentar atributos e poderes. 'PERÍCIAS: Occultist: 20 VANTAGENS: Connections: Comunidade Mística da Terra (alta), Vingador Fantasma (alta); Life Support (completo), Miscellaneous: A forma fantasma é a forma natural de Espectro. Se alguém utiliza Power Drain ou Neutralize em Espectro, ele fica reduzido ao estado fantasmagórico, com Self-Link (Spirit Travel) sempre ligada até que consiga reaver seu poder por Recuperação Normal. usando Sorcery em um confronto.]] DESVANTAGENS: Alter Ego (controlável), Catastrophic Irrational Attraction em punir assassinos; Secret Identity, Strange Appearance, Attack Vulnerability: -4 colunas ao ser atacado pela Lança do Destino, única arma conhecida que pode feri-lo até na forma fantasmagórica. Miscellaneous: O Espectro é o Espírito da Vingança. Ele necessita de um hospedeiro para permanecer controlado ou deve imediatamente adquirir Catastrófica Irrational Attraction em dizimar pecadores - o que colocaria em risco TODA a humanidade. Porém, depois de um tempo o próprio hospedeiro começa a ser gradativamente influenciado pelas idéias vingativas do Espectro. Espectro também não pode fazer Testes de Recuperação até que permaneça dentro do hospedeiro durante um tempo necessário para uma recuperação. ALTER EGO: O Espectro era originalmente um anjo caído chamado Aztar; Ele tinha como hospedeiro o policial James (Jim) Corrigan. Motivação: Seeking Justice Ocupação: Espírito vingativo Riqueza: N/A (Corrigan: 5) James Corrigan Jim Corrigan foi hospedeiro de Espectro durante muitos anos. Algumas vezes o Espectro conseguiu se separar da influencia de Corrigan, e cada um agia separadamente. No Pré-Crise, ele até mesmo abandonou o Jim Corrigan da Terra 2 para adotar o Corrigan da Terra 1 como hospedeiro. As estatísticas de ambos Corrigan são iguais, o que muda é apenas a data em que cada um foi originalmente assassinado. Poderes: Originalmente Corrigan era um cadáver animado que se tornava o Espectro em momentos de necessidade (embora que sua aparencia original era igual). Depois ele foi ressucitado pelo Anel da Vida. No tempo que passou como morto animado, ele tinha Invulnerability 12 e Life Support (completo). Algumas histórias, particularmente as de John Ostrander, sugerem que Corrigan ganhou a desvantagem Socially Inept por não sentir a vida como as outras pessoas. PERÍCIAS: é um dos feitiços frequentemente usados por Espectro mediante Sorcery.]] Detective 6, Occultist: 3, Thief 4, Vehicles (land) 4, Weaponry 4 VANTAGENS: Connections: Departamento de Polícia de New York (baixa), Madame Xanadu (alta) DESVANTAGENS: Alter Ego (controlável) ALTER EGO: Espectro Motivação: Seeking Justice Ocupação: Detetive policial Riqueza: 5 Diminuído Por algum tempo após a Crise nas Infinitas Terras, O Espectro teve seu poder diminuído pela Voz. Após tentar em vão subjugar a encarnação do Mal, que havia sido invocado pela seita de ocultistas conhecidos como Brujeria para destruir o Paraíso, Espectro foi punido pela Voz e teve seus poderes díminuidos por sua arrogância. Nesta época, suas estatísticas eram as seguintes: PODERES: (*Mystic Link) Animate Objects: 18, Aura of Fear: 12, Awareness: 12, Dimension Travel: 15, Fog: 25*, Growth* 18, Illusion: 18*, Invisibility: 20*, Magic Sense: 12, Mind Probe: 35*, Self-Link (Spirit Travel): 30, Sorcery 12 PERÍCIAS: Occultist: 18 BONUS: Dimension Travel pode ser usado para Banição de pessoas para dentro de si. Dentro desta dimensão, o Espectro reina supremo com 20 APs de Sorcery. Vítimas podem ser Evocadas de dentro do Espectro com Dimension Travel. Relembrando que Espectro, enquanto confrontando a vítima dentro de si, se torna intangível e invisível para todas as outras pessoas. e desafiou diversos demônios.]] LIMITAÇÕES: Animate Objects é Sintonizado. Dimension Travel permite somente Viagem para os Planos do Além, e o Espectro deve ter acesso a um cádaver fresco pra usar o poder (O Espectro geralmente usa isto para perguntar ao próprio morto quem o teria matado, a fim de poder vingá-lo); Mind Probe só permite saber se um alvo é bom ou mau, há menos que Espectro entre dentro da psiquê da vítima. Isto requer uma jogada com AV/EV Mind Probe contra OV/RV Int/Mente da vítima. RAPs indicam que Espectro entra na mente da vítima. Dentro deste universo mental, a vítima reina suprema, com APs de Sorcery igual a sua AURA. O Espectro mantém seus poderes mas tem uma penalidade nas jogadas de +3 colunas na OV/RV. Para conseguir a informação que deseja, Espectro deve permanecer dentro da mente da vítima um número de fases igual aos RAPs conseguidos menos os APs de Mente da vítima, quando recebe a informação. Ele pode escolher sair antes, se as coisas apertarem, mas sem a informação. VANTAGENS: Connections: Comunidade Mística da Terra (baixa), Vingador Fantasma (alta), Life Support (completo) DESVANTAGENS: Alter Ego (controlável), Catastrophic Irrational Attraction em punir assassinos; Secret Identity, Strange Appearance, Attack Vulnerability: -4 colunas ao ser atacado pela Lança do Destino, única arma conhecida que pode feri-lo até na forma fantasmagórica. , quando morreu nos anos 40, foi para o Céu e teve sua entrada negada, e retornou como O Espectro.]]Fatal Vulnerability: Não pode permanecer mais que 48 horas separado de Corrigan ou os dois departarão eternamente para os Planos do Além. ALTER EGO: James Corrigan Motivação: Seeking Justice Ocupação: Espírito vingativo Riqueza: N/A (Corrigan: 5) Período da Segunda Guerra Originalmente durante os anos da Segunda Guerra, os status de Espectro eram os seguintes: PODERES: Aura of Fear: 12, Awareness: 20, Dimension Travel: 13, Magic Sense: 12, Self Link (Spirit Travel): 35, Sorcery 37 Nota: Espectro geralmente utiliza Sorcery a fim de aumentar atributos e poderes. PERÍCIAS: Occultist: 15 . ]] Nota: Nesta era, o Espectro mantém muito da personalidade de Corrigan. VANTAGENS: Connections: Comunidade Mística da Terra (alta), A Voz (baixa), Sociedade da Justiça da América (alta), All-Star Squadron (alta), Life Support (completo) (Pequena nota: Em uma antiga história da Sociedade da Justiça onde os membros foram nocauteados por um gás por nazistas, Espectro aspirou VOLUNTARIAMENTE o gás a fim de descobrir o plano dos vilões. Os heróis foram enviados a diversos planetas do sistema solar.) ]] DESVANTAGENS: Alter Ego (controlável); Secret Identity, Strange Appearance, Attack Vulnerability: -4 colunas ao ser atacado pela Lança do Destino, única arma conhecida que pode feri-lo até na forma fantasmagórica. Miscellaneous: Originalmente, Espectro e a entidade conhecida como Asmoduz não poderiam ocupar o mesmo universo simultaneamente. ALTER EGO: James Corrigan Motivação: Nesta era, Upholding the Good (embora primeiras histórias do Espectro sugiram Seeking Justice) Ocupação: Detetive policial Riqueza: N/A (Corrigan: 5) ANEL DA VIDA O anel da vida (e da morte) era um artefato que aparecia no dedo de Espectro durante o período da Segunda Guerra, quando enfrentava ameaças superiores aos seus poderes. A primeira vez que ele evocou o anel foi em More Fun Comics #60, de 1940, contra Xnon, um vilão que usava uma armadura científica para controlar sua mente. O anel ficava com a Voz nos Planos do Além. Para apelar para a Voz pelo Anel da Vida, o Espectro deve fazer uma jogada de Persuasion para a Voz (OV/RV 30/35). Se grande crise acontece na Terra, a OV/RV é abaixada em colunas de acordo com a severidade do fato. RAPs positivos indicam o número de APs de tempo em que o anel pode ser usado. Se o anel é perdido, porém, ele deve permanecer em nossa dimensão indefinidamente até ser achado. As estatísticas do anel em jogo eram: * Anel da Vida {Corpo 35, VONTADE 24, MENTE 30, INFL 20, AURA 30, ESPÍRITO 30, ''Mystic Link (Power Reserve) 5, Ressurrection 12 limitações: Power Reserve só aumenta Sorcery, Ressurrection deve ser aprovado pela Voz}. Origem O Espectro iniciou a carreira em 1940 em More Fun Comics #52, quando Jim Corrigan foi assassinado por gangsters, que o selaram ainda vivo dentro dum tambor com cimento e o atiraram no mar. Seu espiríto teve a entrada recusada na vida após a morte, entretanto se tornou um humanoide cinza, de capuz verde, luvas e botas. Corrigan não foi o Espectro até More Fun Comics #53, quando uma entidade chamada Voz o concedeu o traje azul, e o designou para erradicar o mal da Terra. O Espectro começou procurando vingança contra os assassinos de Corrigan. Nos próximos anos, o personagem ganharia reputação entre editores e escritores, o que levou o Espectro a ter um grande aumento de poder para um personagem em início de carreira. Porém o criador Siegel parecia ter outra visão, porque em More Fun Comics #60, a oitava história do Espectro, ele concede ao Detective Morto um aspecto de ''deus ex-machina, o anel da vida, que aparecia no dedo dele quando enfrenta ameaças superiores aos seus poderes. O Espectro se mostrou popular, e foi escolhido para ser fundador da primeira equipe de super-heróis, a Sociedade da Justiça da América, em All- Star Comics. Nesta fase o corpo de Jim foi ressuscitado graças ao anel da vida, para qual o espírito do Espectro funciona independentemente.(em More Fun #75). Durante os anos de 1940, a popularidade dos super-heróis começou a declinar, e o Espectro sofre com isso. Ele foi reduzido de "Guardião Angelical" a um personagem chamado "Percival Popp, the Super Cop.". Eventualmente , Jim Corrigan encontrava-se alistado e servindo na 2ª Segunda Guerra Mundial, o Espectro permanecia à parte, relegado a ser coadjuvante em sua própria série. O final finalmente chegou em More Fun Comics #101, e o Espectro fez sua última aparição na SJA, em All-Star Comics #23. Quando a Era de Prata chegou nas HQ'S em 1960, o editor Julius Schwartz reescreveu o Espectro e o retornou , começando em Showcase #60. Com textos de Gardner Fox e desenhado por Murphy Anderson. Depois de 3 aparições em Showcase, ele aparece em Justice League of America #46 & #47 neste ano foi membro titular da LJA. Depois de vários meses , ele co-estrelou com o Flash da Era de Prata em The Brave and the Bold #72 . Com a data de publicação de Novembro-Dezembro de 1967, o Espectro ganha o seu próprio título, e quase simultaneamente fez uma segunda aparição em The Brave and the Bold #75, neste tempo contracenou com a versão atual do Batman. Na série do Espectro, os créditos variavam nas 10 edições publicadas. O mais notável artista foi Neal Adams, que desenhou as edições 2-5 e escreveu a 4 e 5. Em suas duas edições finais a revista abandonou o lado cômico para virar antologia de horror, com o personagem principal do título não sendo mais que narrador , em diversas pequenas história. O fim desta era veio em Justice League of America #83, quando no clímax o Espectro parece ter sido destruído, o que na edição seguinte aparenta ser um erro do artista, já que o Espectro reaparece intacto. O poder do Espectro teve várias flutuações através das eras. Talvez a mais importante veio após Crise nas Infinitas Terras. Após tentar em vão subjugar a encarnação do Mal, que havia sido invocado pela seita de ocultistas conhecidos como Brujeria para destruir o Paraíso, Espectro foi punido pela Voz a teve seus poderes díminuidos por sua arrogância. Os artistas John Ostrander e Tom Mandrake então começaram a trabalhar no personagem. Ostrander assumiu que O Espectro era na verdade, há milhões de anos atrás, o espírito de um anjo caído que perdeu a guerra no Céu, e foi utilizado como Espírito da Vingança como forma de redimir seus erros, um cargo que foi ocupado anteriormente por Eclipso. Segundo a DC Comics, Eclipso teria causado o Dilúvio e Espectro teria causado a praga dos primogênitos no Egito, episódio no qual até mesmo humilhou a forma original de Sr. Destino, Nabu, que estava do lado dos egípcios. Ao término da série produzida por John Ostrander e Tom Mandrake, contudo, Espectro encontrava-se dissociado de Corrigan, que havia conseguido a redenção e ir para o Céu, e o espírito existia livre de uma alma humana que o conduzisse corretamente. Ver também * Vilões de Espectro * Espectro (Hal Jordan) * Espectro (Crispus Allen) Category:Fichas Category:Era de Ouro Category:Sobrenatural Category:SJA Category:Entidades Category:Terra 2 Category:Anti-heróis